


Colloquy

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Written for the Vamb 2014 Secret Drabble Exchange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My recipient was lauawill and she gave me such a cracker of a first sentence that I was compelled to use it more than once. Thank you, lauawill.
> 
> Big hugs of thanks to Audabee and CF for their outstanding beta-ing skills but I have fiddled with the story since then, so any mistakes are mine.

_“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”_

B’Elanna raised one eyebrow in a mediocre impression of Tuvok. “Really? And why’s that?”

“I don’t want to discuss it again. It’s over. Done. How many times do I have to say it?” Chakotay’s brow furrowed into a fierce frown.

“The fact you’re so pissed only proves that you’re nowhere near over it… or her.”

The throbbing pulse in Chakotay’s jaw was impossible to ignore. B’Elanna smiled to herself. _Yeah, sure, sooo over it._

His voice sounded strained. “She’s moved on.”

“No, she hasn’t.”

“Yes, she has.”

“Just like you’ve moved on, huh?”

“Yes, just like me.”

“Targ shit!”

That triggered a snort of laughter. “No, not ‘targ shit’. I’m content. My job is rewarding, my downtime is filled with hobbies and visits from _friends_.” He gestured towards her.

“Oh, be still my heart. I’m overcome by the excitement that is your life.” B’Elanna clutched at her chest and swooned, her tone oozing sarcasm. Before he could argue, she jabbed a scolding finger at him. “You know what? You and Kathryn deserve each other. You’re miserable and she’s impossible – grumpy and short-tempered all the time. You’re both unhappy but making like everything is fabulous. Kahless, what a pair! Please, do us all a favour and put us out of our misery.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“You heard me. If you care one iota for the crew, you’ll go and see her and try to sort this out.”

He shook his head. “She made it clear that she doesn’t want to have anything to do with me.”

“No kidding! You were dating Seven at the time, _you buffoon!_ ”

He blinked.

B’Elanna continued undaunted. “And can you blame her? I didn’t want to have anything to do with you either and I’m not in love with you. Look at it from her perspective. The man she’s adored for years starts dating a girl half his age – a girl, by the way, who’s as close to a daughter as she’ll ever have – and she’s supposed to just grin and bear it.” That scolding finger was hard at work. “I personally think she behaved with immense restraint considering the circumstances. I’d have been after you with a bat’leth and preparing your way to Stovokor.”

“Thanks for the objectivity.”

She gave him a sarcastic smile and then punched his shoulder. “Look. It’s time. Get your butt over there and fix it. This is officially an intervention.”

“B’Elanna! What have you…?”

“None of your business. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” With a casual wave over her shoulder, she headed to the front door. “I have a baby to feed and you, my friend, have some apologies to make.”

She left him there, looking thoughtful but cautiously optimistic.

Kahless, she hoped this worked; otherwise, that bat’leth was going to get a workout.

* * *

_“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”_ Kathryn sounded appropriately peeved.

Tom placed Miral on her lap and moved into the kitchen. “Coffee?” It was a blatant delaying tactic but he’d do anything to avoid a confrontation.

“Yes, please, and drop a shot of your father’s best whisky in there; I have a feeling I’m going to need it.”

Tom glanced at the clock – 1400 – and shrugged. The sun was over the yardarm somewhere in the world and today was all about choosing his battles.

He and B’Elanna had drawn straws – he got the short one – but this impasse between Chakotay and Kathryn had gone on too long. It had been universally understood that once they were home, the unrequited attraction between their commanding officers would be resolved. But their lack of progress was another reminder that geography wasn’t a cure-all. It was now up to Kathryn or Chakotay to make a move but they were both so damned stubborn and proud.

Tom handed Kathryn her coffee, then scooped Miral from her arms.

“Thank you.” She took a sip and sighed. “Delicious.” Then, leaning back, she gestured towards him with an open hand. “All right. What did you want to talk about – as if I didn’t know?”

“I wish I didn’t have to do this.”

“Then don’t.”

“Not my choice.”

“That sounds familiar.”

“He’s miserable, you know.”

“That’s his problem.”

Tom tried to look stern but failed. “It’s everyone’s problem and as his captain, you have an obligation…”

Kathryn scoffed. “My obligation ended when we touched down.”

“It didn’t and you know it.”

“Watch your tone, Mister.”

“I’m not your pilot anymore, _Kathryn_. You can’t toss me in the brig.”

“You’d be surprised what I can do if the mood takes me.”

“Well, my suggestion is that you try to mend things with Chakotay.”

“And if I don’t?”

“In B’Elanna’s words, ‘You’ve been warned.'”

Kathryn’s response was to raise an eyebrow and huff. “We’ll see.”

* * *

_“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”_ Kathryn’s expression was dour.

“We weren’t given much choice but I guess it’s time we did.”

“True. Although, I’d imagined rather different circumstances.”

“Being kidnapped by the crew wasn’t on my agenda either.” He looked out the window at the awe-inspiring view of the Rockies. “But there are worse places to be.”

“I’ll take that as a positive… I think.”

He smiled, although he still looked a little pained. “It’s good to see you, Kathryn. I’ve been meaning to call.”

A frown pleated her brow. “No you haven’t – no more than I’ve been meaning to call you – but I’ve thought of you.”

He had the good grace not to argue. “You’ve been on my mind, as well.”

Silence hung heavy before Kathryn conceded, “I’m glad.”

“Me too.”

Their conversation sputtered to a stop and another loaded silence descended.

Chakotay watched her pace the room – somewhat like a caged animal looking for an escape – not the most auspicious beginning.

It made him nervous and in a moment of panic, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “I’m not going to apologise for trying to have a life.”

Spontaneous proclamations were never a good idea and he regretted the words the instant they left his lips.

Kathryn’s shoulders tensed – the only outward sign of her displeasure. “I don’t expect you to. If the opportunity had presented itself, I might’ve done the same thing.”

The words ‘targ shit’ landed on the tip of his tongue but this time his inner editor successfully gagged him. He waited a heartbeat. “Really, Kathryn?”

She gave this a moment’s thought, then shrugged. “No. I guess not; which goes to show, you’re braver than I am.”

“More easily swayed, perhaps.”

“If you say so.”

There was something in her voice and the angle of her shoulders that made him look closer. “Kathryn?”

She turned towards him; a glimmer of vulnerability in her eyes but it vanished as resolve steeled her spine. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve had Tom reading me the riot act for the last two days and he said that B’Elanna was on your case as well. Shall we cut to the chase?”

He nodded.

After a deep breath, she asked, “Do you see a future for us, Chakotay? Is there anything worth salvaging?”

It was the question to end all questions, but before any thoughts registered, he was nodding in the affirmative. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to think about it for a moment.”

He thought about that, and nodded again. “Yes. I’m sure.”

“About us or about thinking about it?”

“About us. Well, both really.” He offered a quick smile as he took a step towards her. “What about you, Kathryn? Do you think there’s hope for us?”

Her eyes met his; they seemed bluer than he remembered.

“Yes. I always have.”

His eyes crinkled in the corners with a genuine smile. “Then I can tell B’Elanna to stop sharpening her bat’leth.”

Kathryn thought it better not to ask but returned his smile. “And Tom can beam us out of here.”

Chakotay looked around the well appointed room then back at Kathryn. “Tomorrow?”

Her eyes followed his, noting the magnificent view and even more magnificent bed. She gave a decisive nod. “Officer thinking, Commander.”

Chakotay’s smile broadened.

Laying her hand on his chest and feeling the rapid thud of his heart under her palm, she grinned. “I’m so glad we finally had this conversation.”

_fin_


End file.
